


Noise

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes it’s too much for Crowley





	Noise

There were times when Crowley became very quiet. He didn’t sleep or drink himself to oblivion. He simply went somewhere and was...silent. He was there for however long he needed and then usually came back as if nothing had happened, smiling lazily at Aziraphale as he spoke about new alcohols and trends among the humans.

Aziraphale has always wondered why this occurred. The demon had never volunteered the information to him and he thought it was rude to ask. He didn’t think it was anything particularly demonic so he felt no need to worry too much about it. 

He finally figured it out after the Second World War. It was after the final number of the dead and dying from the war had been reported to Heaven and Hell. Crowley had stood up and walked away, hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. 

The angel followed after his friend. He had not seen him for so long and he did not wish to lose contact with him now. He followed Crowley deep into the woods, frowning a little to himself. They were going so very far and deep...there was no sign of human life here. 

Crowley finally stopped once he was in a small clearing and he sat down heavily on a smooth boulder and stared up at the sky.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“You followed me,” he said, staring at the stars.

“I was worried about you.”

“They sound the same, you know.”

He blinked and moved to sit beside him. “What sounds the same?”

“Their screams. It all sounds the same. No matter where the human comes from or calls themselves, their scream sounds like everyone else’s,” Crowley explained. He sighed and turned to look at Aziraphale. “I come here when I’m tired of all the death. I can’t stand the screaming. I just need time away from it all.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“No.”

Aziraphale nodded a little then, following his gaze up at the stars. “They’re beautiful,” he whispered.

“It’s quiet among the stars at least,” he said. He didn’t move as Aziraphale exposed his wings. Gently the angel wrapped a wing around him and himself, keeping them both warm.


End file.
